Request for santos42
by RoseFierce13
Summary: basically a chazz x alexis oneshot, its is smut but sadly rushed. btw im not good with straight sex, im to gay for dis lol XD


Asuka sat in the small Rustic café waiting for her two oldest friends to arrive. Hazel eyes drifted towards the big panel windows that lined the café walls, it was Valentine's day and absolutely gorgeous. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and the breeze blew warm making it hard to believe just two days ago there was a snow storm. Taking a sip from her cappuccino, she let out a small yelp as the liquid burned her lip. With perfect timing Rei decided to walk in Hazel orbs widened as they were greeted by a huge playful grin.

"Careful Suka it's hot" She chuckled.

The blonde sent the smaller girl a glare, Rei let out another chuckle as she sat down. A red-haired waitress slid over to the table with a chai tea for the navy haired girl. Both duelists Were regulars here and the wait staff knew their orders like the back of their hands.

Feeling playful Rei waggled her eyebrows as she blew on her tea a few times. The blonde rolled her eyes feeling slightly annoyed as the duelist then sipped her tea with out burning herself. Once done Asuka Cursed her friend and Rei let out a loud laugh placing her tea back down.

"What's so funny?" a messy Judai had finally walked in.

The two-toned brunette brushed some dirt of his red flannel shirt then straightened the black shirt underneath. Sitting at the table he placed his bike keys next to him and greeted the two females. As if on cue the waitress was back but this time she needed to tack the boys order. Judai wasn't a regular any where since he traveled so much, He asked for an ice coffee light and sweet. As the waitress disappeared the duelists attention was back on his friends.

"Welcome to the party tardy" Rei chirped.

"Sorry traffic was tough" He blushed.

"Still happy you came Judai, we missed you" Asuka smiled.

"Did you miss me or the presents I brought back from Italy?"

"Definitely the presents" Rei joked.

Judai pouted at the navy haired girl as he feinted hurt, her response was just a small evil laugh. The waitress was back and placed Judai's drink in front of him a blush present on her cheeks. Backing away shyly she disappeared again this confused the trio until the brunette saw his napkin. The girl had left her number on it with a nervous laugh he slid it away.

"So who wants to tell her I'm off the market?"

"Speaking of off the market where is your lover" Rei tilted her head when she asked.

"Getting his bike checked before we head out again"

"Leaving so soon? It's valentine's day you should enjoy it" Asuka joined in.

"I could say the same to you, shouldn't you be with Chazz?" the brunette grinned.

The blonde was silenced as a blush spread through her cheeks, it was true that her Chazz got together after they graduated but it still left her flustered. Odd enough she never saw herself being attracted to him in school but on their graduation he had made a sweet proclamation. She thought back to that day, the obelisk girl had actually been scared about what her life would become. She was a good duelist but that never guaranteed to work out and she never planned a back up career. In her fear Chazz had offered her comfort and a white rose, it was an out of character moment for the ravenette, something only she got to witness.

A hand waved in front of her face, snapping back to reality she looked at Rei who was calling her name. flustered and embarrassed she gave the two a smile and asked them to repeat the question.

"We asked what you and edge lord were gonna do tonight" Rei looked annoyed.

"Well apparently we are having dinner at his place"

"He can cook!?" her to friends looked shocked with made her flinch.

"I guess he said he would make me dinner"

Judai and Rei a look then both of them got wicked grins on their face, it made her blood run cold.

"Can me and Judai help you get ready" Rei purred.

Although her brain practically shouted at her to decline she gave them a short nod. Downing their drinks the brunette hopped up from his seat and went to pay. Asuka finished her cappuccino as the brunette came back, looking pass him she saw the sad red head. She assumed the boy tried to let her down easy, he was never good with rejections. Grabbing his keys they headed out of the café and into the beautiful sunshine.

"Hey, I took a bush here mind giving me a ride Judai" Rei elbowed the brunette with a smile.

Judai chuckled "Sure but no way you're driving."

The girl whined as he hopped onto his red motorcycle, Asuka just stared at the metal death trap and sighed. She walked to her car, a silver Lexus, a touching gift from her brother Fubuki before he left on a trip with Ryo. She watched as her two friends sped off then decided to follow behind them. Watching she could see the brunette had little regard for certain rules of the road, his speeding made her twitchy and his sharp turns almost made her sick. When they pulled up to her house she almost chuckled a shoe at the boy in pure anger.

"You drive like a maniac!"

"Do I?" he looked to Rei for conformation but she just shrugged.

Asuka surrendered realizing she would never get through his thick head. Unlocking the door she let the duo in her house, Rei rushed to the blonde room while Judai took to the couch. While the navy haired girl wanted to help Asuka choose an outfit the brunette was just here to give his opinion.

Time passed quickly and the trio were getting annoyed with the fact every outfit Asuka tried on wasn't good enough. The blonde laid back on her bed and Rei dug through her closet filled with determination. She had to admit for a guy who wasn't into fashion Judai was a tough customer with her outfit.

"Oh my god I can't do this" Rei screeched obviously done.

Judai chuckled from the door way and as the small duelist glared at him he headed to the closet. He stuck his head in and searched for a few minutes only to pull out a simple low-cut strapless dress. Asuka's eyes widened, she completely forgot about that dress, it perfectly fit her form and showed off all her curves.

"Black?"

"It's perfect for Princeton" Judai smirked.

Asuka nodded her head in agreement, Rei didn't look impressed at all. After another hour her friends left leaving the flustered blonde to get ready for her date.

Five minutes early she arrived at the Princeton manor, at the door she messed with her hair and fixed the dress a bit feeling slightly embarrassed. She gave a light knock on the door and waited, when it opened she noticed Chazz was also a bit dressed up. The ravenette wore a white buttoned up collar shirt with sleek black tie and matching black slacks. Coal black orbs scanned the blonde up and down, his cheeks heated up when he saw her wearing a tight black dress that hugged her body just right, she truly was a diamond.

Letting her in he let out a choked greeting, he watched her pass him. Her hips swayed and the ravenette thanked the gods for this beauty.

"So what did you make?" Her eyes were glued to the ground embarrassed.

"Duck qon'fi" He led her to the dining room "I learned how to make it a few years back."

She was impressed, out of all her friends and everyone she knew the ravenette was the last person she thought would have any cooking skill. He just continued to impress her the longer they were together, he pulled out her chair. Thanking him she sat down and stared at her plate, it looked amazing while the smell was heavenly. Chazz sat down across from her and noticed her mouth water slightly, a small chuckle escaped him.

"How was your day?" Three years together and the small chat was still awkward.

"Good, I got to see Judai and Rei" She smiled.

"Judai's in town, bastard didn't even say hi" She could her the sorrow in his voice.

"He knew we had plans and I don't think he wanted to interrupt"

Chazz gave a short understanding nod as they continued their meal.

"Have you seen him drive through?"

"You mean recklessly on that death trap" Playful, his voice softened.

"Jesus he's gonna get hurt one day what is he thinking" She huffed.

"Apparently he got the idea from some one he met" Chazz thought "I think the name was Yusei"

The rest of the meal carried on like that, it was light and playful as they made small jokes about their friends. When finished with dinner they were cuddled on the couch reminiscing slightly about the academy days. Asuka had her head rested on his shoulder as one of his arms was wrapped around her waist. He was warm which made her press closer however this also made her heart pound heavy in her chest.

Looking up her hazel eyes locked on to black ones, her chest hurt as her face felt hot. Slowly she moved towards him, her warm lips pressed against his in what started out as a gentle kiss. Enjoying the feeling she pressed harder filling it with passion. Two arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled the girl closer, she climbed onto his lap tangling her fingers in his hair.

Her body was heating up as it begged for more of his touch, opening her mouth slightly she allowed his tongue to slip in and explore. She whimpered and moan at the feeling, Hands slid up her sides making her tremble. The ravenette moved down her neck leaving a trail of kisses as one of his hands pulled down the top of her dress freeing her chest. With another swift move her bra was off and thrown some where on the floor. The blonde felt vulnerable and to be honest it excited her, Pulling Chazz into another kiss she ripped off his tie and started undoing his shirt.

He attacked her neck and collar with his mouth slowly moving to her breasts. She bit her lip as his tongue flickered over her nipples, her nails dug into his back. Her mind was slowly breaking and he body just wanted to feel more. A Sly smirk graced her lips as she felt something hard pressing against her thigh. With an adjustment she gently grinded her hips down watching as the boy under her gasp.

"I didn't think we would really be doing this any time soon" She purred "But I need you Princeton."

His voice caught in his throat as his pants got tighter, she pulled him close and moaned in his ear. Hands found the hem of her dress and pulled it up revealing her silk black panties. She grew excited needing to feel him entirely, he hips jolted as a finger slipped over her clit making its was to her entrance. She bit her lip as she felt his digit inside of her, he trusted in and out till the second one was added that's when he started scissoring. She moaned and squirmed as he stretched her after a while though she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please" her voice broke.

"please what?" His voice was husky and made her shiver.

"F-Fuck me" She whimpered.

That was his breaking point, undoing his pants he freed his cock, the blonde moaned at the sight. She raised her hips and pulled off her panties, straddling his lap she lowered her hips feeling him start to fill her. It was painful at first, he was bigger than she expected but slowly she got him in inch by inch. Once fully sheathed she relaxed and just got used to the feeling. Chazz groaned, Asuka was so warm and tight around him it took all his self-control to not move. He felt her hips raise a bit and as she raised to the top she dropped back down. His fingers dug into her hips bruising the soft pale skin, thrusting his hips he met her movements.

Her knees went weak, she never knew this could feel so good and slightly beat herself up for not doing it sooner. With every thrust her head fogged and she just kept begging for more. With a swift motion she was laying on the couch with the ravenette above her. He moved her leg to rest on his shoulder and he picked up his pace. Digging his face into her neck he bit the skin on her collar bone making the girl yelp.

Digging her nails deeper into his back she reached the edge Tightening around the boy she met her climax. The ravenette groaned as he felt her tighten around him, he felt his stomach knot up, pulling out he released on her stomach. They froze, panting and relishing in the after shock of pleasure.

"hey thanks for pulling out I completely forgot about a condom"

"I figured you'd kill me if I didn't" He smiled.

She laughed agreeing with his statement, Pulling away he picked the blonde up taking her into the bathroom. They cleaned up and feeling exhausted they fell into Chazz's bed. Curled up against the ravenette Asuka smiled, realizing she wanted this to be a view she got to enjoy everyday.


End file.
